I Can't Choose Both
by ZentrocFairblaze
Summary: My first attempt at writing a fanfic and it also the first time i publicly sharing it as well so leave reviews and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time-Fan fiction

I Can't Choose Both

Chapter 1- A Night For Fun

By: ZentrocFairblaze

I do not own Adventure Time nor do I own any of the characters except for any original characters. Yes I changed their age and part of their personalities to fit my writing style and the story.

* * *

><p>Our story begins years later when Finn is 18 years old. The land of Ooooo had lost most of the evil even the Ice King who had been a pain in everyone's neck had passed away. This left our heroes with to much time on their hands. With no danger their titles as adventures had been all but retired. This fact was only because there was the occasional cry for help and always something new to explore. But how the world got to this point is for another story let us focus on the people that now live in this world.<p>

Finn stepped out of his shower and crossed the house in nothing more then a towel something he had only recently started doing. Jake was sitting on the couch playing games on BMO a luxury he had not enjoyed for a while since moving out of the tree house to move in with Lady Rainicorn. Jake had stopped by for old time's sake and to catch up with his friend. The last time Jake and Finn hung out Finn was 16. That's not to say that they didn't see each other often but it was more of quick meetings and small talk then anything else. Finn's choice in clothing stayed basically the same but the changes did make him look more like an adult.

He now wore faded blue jeans and a dark blue shirt usually with a small image or a witty saying. He even changed his hat due to the fact that he gave his old one away as a birthday gift to Princess Bubblegum last year. He now wore a similar hat the tassels of it were frayed and it was dotted with patches and pins he had started to collect when Jake moved out. He changed his sneakers out for boots and started to wear a sweatband on his right wrist. He also wore two necklaces. One from PB it was a chemistry beaker or something he never tried to figure out. The other was a Guitar a gift from Marceline he got on his 17th birthday.

After getting dressed he decided to catch up with his old friend and talk about what they have been up to. Finn shared a few things of his new life and Jake was getting married in a few months and asked him to be the best man. Hesitant at first he agreed and said he would support their choice even though he desperately wanted to stop them. Hours past in what seemed like minutes and then Jake had to leave he said he would try to visit some time soon but he could not guarantee anything. Finn walked his buddy to the door and said his good-byes for the time being. After he watched his buddy leave Finn picked up the phone looked through his contacts and picked one something he only did when he was lonely.

The phone rang for a while then someone on the other line picked up. "Hey it's me… yeah he left just a few moments ago… I would enjoy that…of course…okay then see you soon." He hung up the phone a slight smile on his face as he picked up his necklaces and smiled. He went to his room and scrambled around cleaning and searching for something. He then went back to his bathroom when he was done and preceded to brush, floss, and mouthwash. He took spray cologne he recently got and tried it out. Just then he heard a knock at the door he smiled and quickly rushed to the door to answer it. When he opened the door his face beamed with joy as Marceline stood in the door frame propped up using her arm to make herself look even sexier.

Marceline was a vision of beauty as of late at least in Finn's eyes. He never gave up on PB but he couldn't wait forever so he has kind of started to date them both. Marceline was standing in front of him now in a skirt that reached her knees and a torn gray shirt. To top of her outfit she wore a leather jacket and had her hair in a ponytail. Earrings that looked like little bats dotted several parts of each ear as well as a few other places he had recently seen. The two of them had been great friends when he was younger but their friendship got deeper after a accident right about the time Jake moved out. After that they grew closer and eventually became lovers.

"Hey there hero you ready to go" The words came from her mouth and sounded so seductive Finn felt almost entranced by her.

"Of course I am let's hurry" He quickly replied as he blushed a little to the sound of her voice and then her breath from the cold brisk air.

They walked for a while something they often did nowadays until they came upon a large unmarked building with no windows. On the outside the place might look like a bomb shelter but as they entered inside the music that blasted on the inside hit them the deep shade of purple and blue that surrounded them as they walked in made it look like it was night all the time. They walked like a couple Marceline hanging on his arm as they walked inside.

They walked in to the center of the room as always the place was filled with a wide variety of people. There was everything from candy people to the undead dancing the night away to the sound of a techno beat. Again Finn did something he didn't do often when he entered this room he let out a slightly depressed sigh knowing he was the only human left alive. A look of depression overwhelmed him for no longer then a moment and then he saw at his side Marceline who he was lucky didn't notice or at least he hope she didn't that is. He quickly cheered up and decided to use the most of his time to enjoy his life. Moments passed or at least that is what it felt like before people started to leave the club until only a few people were really left. Finn went over to a booth that was open and clean and sat down to watch the sexy vampire seductively dance out there on the floor. He was content to spend the remainder of the day just doing that until it was time for them to leave.

It was almost dawn and surprisingly Marceline was not tired and neither was Finn they couldn't decide what to do now that they had flew through the entire night. A thought then popped into his head that made Finn blush.

"What are you thinking about?" The Vampire asked him with a giggle in her voice guessing what it was already.

"Oh uh nothing it was just a thought." Finn lied only out of embarrassment.

"If it is just a thought then tell me."

"Well we could go back to my place and-" He was cut off by Marceline's lips pressing against his own leaving a small bit of lipstick on his.

Obviously she wanted to and knew what he was going to ask already or was hoping for him to ask all night. They quickly headed back to his house before the sun could get too high. When they reached his front door he barely got it opened before she pushed him to the ground to taste his lips again. This time he kissed back slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth and rolling it around with hers.

* * *

><p>Hehehe cliff hanger so as you can see I get to the point and describe a lot and do not waste time making the story take a perverted turn so enjoy this and wait for the next. Ciao<br>Oh and leave reviews and comment I only write to get better and I can't do that unless you help me thanks all.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time-Fan fiction

I Can't Choose Both

Chapter 2- Hot Passion and Blood

By: negifan132 aka Cody R. Ward

I do not own Adventure Time nor do I own any of the characters except for any original characters. Yes I changed their age and part of their personalities to fit my writing style and the story.

Obviously she wanted to and knew what he was going to ask already or was hoping for him to ask all night. They quickly headed back to his house before the sun could get too high. When they reached his front door he barely got it opened before she pushed him to the ground to taste his lips again. This time he kissed back slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth and rolling it around with hers.

The two stayed on the ground making out slowly enjoying the taste of the other on their lips. Finn wrapped his arms around Marceline's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, and then after a few moments the two got up Finn grabbed his vampire lover by the hand and whisked her away to his bedroom which had recently been changed to accommodate him more. Using just enough force Marceline shoved Finn against the wall and playfully bit his neck enough to leave a hickey. He let out a slight moan before pinning her to his bed.  
>The two lovers were to engrossed in each other that everything else seemed to slip away. Within moments they had each others shirts off and their hands explored each other. Marceline had given up trying to be the dominent one for the night and let Finn take the lead. Finns hand then slipped into her pants causeing her to moan sweetly.<p>

-x-x-x-x-

Time lapse to keep the adult stuff for later.

-x-x-x-x-

The sun had begun to set bringing Marceline and finn from their slumbers. The two were wrapped in each others arms under a blanket. Finn sat up first getting up and half dressed. He smiled at the still waking up vampire and headed to get something for him and her to eat. He returned to his room after a few minutes with a bowl of cereal and a plate or red fruits. MArceline had gotten up and was wearing Finn's shirt and not much else.  
>"Here you are Marcie. I figured you might be hungry." He said handing her the plate.<br>"Mmm red. You know me so well." She said accepting the plate and making a joke since she only ate red.  
>The two spent the next couple of moments eating and smiling at each other. Once they had finished they mindlessly chattered to each other. Nothing really improtant just casual talk. They had moved from the bedroom to the kitchen so Finn could do the dishes. Finn had still kept to his habis of using items he found in his daily life. His rune cup was still used often but he had found a small cutting knife ut it was more decorative then others which is why he used it. As he cleaned the sink of it's dishes he had pricked his finger on said knife.<br>"Oww I hurt one of my digits." He said as he pulled his hand back a drop of lood had landed on the knife.  
>Marceline grabbed his hand and licked his finger seductivly as he chuckled and the bleeding stopped.<br>The small cut had stopped bleeding andFinn had finished cleaning. He got fully dressed as well as Marcie. LEaving the house to take her home Finn closed the door behind them and left. The knife that had pricked Finn's finger had begun to glow and dissappered.


End file.
